fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity
is Electric Enterprises's next big project. It is the fifth game in the Paper Mario series. As the name states, it is starring Luigi, Mario's brother that others look down upon. The game will be released in Winter of 2016. The game revolves around Luigi going to different points in time through an ancient relic called the Watch of Eternity. As he travels, he needs to collect Time Crystals, which used to be inside the watch but were moved by people of the past to protect the universe's time. However, a mysterious being known as the Master of Time plans to destroy the entire timeline of the universe and replace it with his own events in history, and how things should have happened in his view. The only way to stop him are the Time Crystals. Gameplay Paper Abilities Like TTYD, Luigi has the ability to fold into many different things to adapt to his environment. There has a new ability, the Paper Swan, which allows Luigi to fly low and safely above spikes, as well as move a lot faster. The returning abilities are the Plane, Flat, Boat, and Tube, which make him glide over gaps, perfectly flat, able to ride across water, and into a paper tube. Luigi is taught these abilities by the mysterious wizard, Merlar. She appears when the ability is needed, grants it to Luigi, and then gives him a tutorial. Oftentimes, however, Luigi needs to find her a certain item, like a stone. Background Like in PM:TTYD and SPM, Luigi has the ability to enter the background. There, he can flip switches or do actions that affect the foreground. However, in this game Luigi can take his partners with him to the background. This way, he can use partners like Detective Shylock to locate hidden blocks that Luigi can climb up, or Koopardo to hit faraway switches. Battling Audience See here for more information. The audience returns from PM:TTYD. They can refill your WP (Watch Power). When Luigi or a partner appeals, it refills more WP than normal. A new mechanic is that sometimes an enemy will become distracted from a partner's appeal, making them not be able to attack for up to two turns, or until they are snapped out of it. Audience members are also specific to one area. For example, Goombas and its normal counterparts are home to Goomba Village. Story Prologue: Watch Very Closely Mario had just been summoned to Bowser's Castle to rescue Princess Peach for the hundredth time. Thus, Luigi was left at home. However, Parakarry flew to the Mario Bros.'s home, shouted "Mail call!", and dropped a letter into the mailbox. Luigi read the letter, which invited him to a ceremony in a town called Moretime City that will be unveiling a big scientific discovery. Upon arriving at Moretime, Luigi met the archaeologist, Koopavert, who discovered an ancient artifact. It was the base of an ancient relic known as the Watch of Eternity. The legend says that there were twelve Time Crystals that fit into the base, and that when all twelve were united, it could be used to save the world from any catastrophe. It also allowed time travel, and Koopavert asked for a volunteer. Luigi was unwillingly picked, and he was sent 100 years into the past: the ancient Goombasville located far away. Goombasville was, as Luigi found, was under attack by rogue Goombas. One resident Goomba, Goombert, was worried since his son, Goombenny, was missing. Luigi found that Goombenny was taken by three Goombas: a Spiky Goomba, a Paragoomba, and a normal Goomba. After defeating the Goombas, Goombert was overjoyed and asked Goombenny to travel on an adventure with Luigi to become more assertive and less cowardly; he believed that Luigi was a reliable leader, which made him overjoyed. The two returned to the present and everyone attending applauded. However, a large being appeared known as the Master of Time, who announced that all time was doomed. The timeline of the universe was drawing to an end very soon, and only all twelve Time Crystals united could save time. He then disappeared. Koopavert announced that, because of Luigi's success at time travelling to Goombasville, he would go to twelve different timelines and collect the Time Crystals. Koopavert then explained that the Watch's base could send you to any location you have been to before, such as Goombasville, or where the next Crystal is, such as the city of Artistico, about 500 years in the past, in the Age of Creation. Koopavert also gave Goombenny a history book that explained every location, character, and enemy they may encounter. With this in hand, Luigi began his most eventful adventure ever. Chapter 1: Creating Masterpieces Luigi and Goombenny landed in a small forest. After walking around, they discovered the city of Artistico. After asking the residents (mainly Koopas and Goombas) where the Time Crystal, the mayor said that it would likely be in Mt. Himalay. However, having no means of getting there, the mayor could not help them any more than give them directions to Koopardo du Vincent, who might have a way to get to Mt. Himalay. Koopardo said that he did have a prototype of an airplane in his home. When they arrived at his home, they found that five vital parts to the airplane had been stolen. When Luigi rescued the five parts, Koopardo was overjoyed. He quickly rebuilt the plane and had Luigi hop in with him. They started to fly to Mt. Himalay, but then they ran into a group of Lakitus. They started a fight with Luigi, but it was no ordinary fight. They were using the Bullet Bill Blasters that Koopardo attached to the plane in a mini game. When the Lakitus were defeated, the mini game ended (it can be replayed at the arcade later in the game). They finally arrived at Mt. Himalay, and all three heroes spotted a cave with something glowing inside. Koopardo said that he would venture inside with them to investigate. In the deepest part of the cave, and after fighting Res Bones and a few Dull Bones, they found a dragon, Smogtail, guarding the Time Crystal in his claw. Luigi and his team decided to fight him and retrieve the Crystal. Upon defeat, Smogtail vanished into a cloud of smoke and dropped the Crystal. Luigi grabbed it and they headed back to the plane. When they arrived back in Artistico, the mayor greeted them and explained that he gave Smogtail the Time Crystal to guard. He knew that many people would want the crystal, and that only the bravest of warriors could defeat the dragon. So that proved to them all that Luigi was a worthy hero, which made him overjoyed again. Koopardo headed back to the watch base with them and said that he would continue to travel with Luigi, in case his shell or machines were needed. Interlude Mario was on his way to Bowser's Castle. On his venture there, he went through a Super Mario Bros.-esque level and eventually arrived at the small little fort. In there, a Toad told him that Princess Peach was in another castle, so he kept on venturing, unaware of the incredible adventure Luigi was having. Meanwhile, Princess Peach was trapped inside Bowser's Castle. She managed to find an escape route and took it out of the castle. Eventually, she ended up back at Toad Town, where her subjects told her that Mario was on an adventure to save her, and that Luigi was on an adventure at Moretime City. She decided to go pay Luigi a visit. Finally, Luigi returned to Moretime City from Artistico. He went to the watch base and inserted it. The watch started to glow and eventually, a location shined on there that Koopavert recognized as Shysaland, about 100 years in the past. So, with supplies and all of his team, Luigi set out on the next part of his adventure. Chapter 2: Digging and Discovering Upon arriving in Shysaland, the group discovered that it was centered around mining. They found the Shy Guy Mining Corps that were located near Shy Guy Falls. Luigi found out by talking to the residents that a mine near the top of the waterfall believed that there was ancient treasure in there. After scaling the waterfall, they reached the entrance to the mine. They found the head miner, Boss Shyer, who said that his mining crew only accepted the best of the best. He found one of his workers, a Whacka named Slacka, and ordered him to instruct Luigi on mining. Slacka told Luigi that his ability of digging could be used to get under unbreakable boulders and some structures for a period of time. Using his power, Luigi found a Super Hammer behind a large rock. Breaking rocks for Shyer, he proved to be worthy to go down further in the mine through a minecart. After a minecart madness minigame, the team arrived in a lower area of the mine. There they are confronted by a group of Monty Moles that will not allow them to go any further. When they were defeated, they dropped an odd looking stone that they would need later on. After a bit more exploring, they found a Shy Guy miner that was trapped in a cage. They used the odd Key Stone to unlock the cage, and the Shy Guy thanked Luigi and said that more miners were trapped up ahead. Upon freeing those four Shy Guys, they all came to a rock formation that suspiciously looked like it was there for a reason. The group of miners, including Luigi and Slacka, broke the rocks and found a cave. Inside they found the Underchomp, ruler of the caves, who had the Time Crystal in his cavern. The boss fight then began. When the Underchomp was defeated, it vanished and all of the creatures helping him, including Monty Moles and a few Chain Chomps, were freed. Luigi grabbed the Time Crystal and went back up to the surface entrance. Boss Shyer was glad that his workers were rescued. He thanked Luigi, then asked Slacka to continue traveling with Luigi. The chapter then ended as Luigi and his team went back to Moretime City. Interlude Mario arrived in another world, this being an ocean. After swimming through the ocean in a Super Mario Bros. level, he found Bowser Jr, surprisingly, who took him captive and to Bowser's Castle. Meanwhile, Bowser was in his castle waiting for his son to return. He decided to walk around his castle for a while. Eventually, he came to Peach's cell, which was empty. Enraged, he found Kammy Koopa and blamed her for hiring horrible guards. Kammy said that they should simply go to Moretime City, where Peach was headed, and kidnap her again. Right after he left, Bowser Jr arrived in the castle and put Mario in Peach's old cell. Luigi arrived in Moretime City from Shyland. However, he could not find Koopavert anywhere. After looking around, he saw the archaeologist cowering in fear in front of Bowser. He had Peach with him and was headed back to his castle, until he noticed Luigi. Luigi declared a fight, and Bowser was quickly defeated. Peach was set free and Bowser and Kammy went back to the castle. Peach apologized to Luigi for the trouble and asked if she could help at all. Luigi asked if she could find info on the Watch of Eternity, and she set out to do just that. Finally, Luigi placed the Time Crystal into the Watch, and the location of Pyramidia appeared, set 3,000 years in the past. Chapter 3: Saving All of Bookind When Luigi arrived in Pyramidia, Luigi discovered a large sphinx being built in the distance. After arriving at the sphinx, he saw that it was being crafted after the current pharaoh, Shamses the 2nd. The team noticed a civilization near the sphinx. In the town, known as Gleegypt, a Boo with a cloak and staff was trying to rally up the resident Boos for a revolution against Shamses's ungrateful rule. The Boo, who introduced himself as Booses, spotted Luigi and thought that Luigi could be a powerful part of the revolution (which of course made Luigi overjoyed). After further explanation, Booses joined Luigi's team (although he phrased it as Luigi joining his). Booses explained that he wanted Luigi to guide the 100 Boos in the company across the Scorching Sands, through the Vile River, and to the Forsaken Isle on the other side of the Crimson Ocean. After defeating a Boohemoth in the Scorching Sands, Luigi made it to the Vile River after crossing the Scorching Sands (and keeping the Boos together like with the Puni's in Chapter 2 of PM:TTYD). There, he learned the Boat Mode to cross the river. After crossing the river, there was a small oasis with a Heal and Save Block inside. Upon leaving the oasis, they found the Crimson Sea. Booses said that his staff could reveal a path to the Forsaken Isle. After a quick rock-hopping minigame, Luigi landed on the Forsaken Isle. However, right on their tail was the great pharaoh himself, Shamses and a group of loyal Shammites behind him as backup. Shamses declared that Luigi ended this rebellion. When he refused, the boss fight began. However, midway through the boss fight, Shamses seems to transform into a Duplighost. The Duplighost introduced himself properly as Dooplinity, a loyal member of the Master of Time's army. The true boss fight then began against Dooplinity. After Dooplinity was defeated, he vanished through a sort of time hole. The Boos started celebrating while Luigi suddenly remembered the Time Crystal. Booses suggested returning to Gleegypt and finding the real Shamses. When they returned, they thought of looking inside the sphinx. Lo and behold, the true Shamses the 2nd was passed out within the sphinx. Upon waking him up, Shamses was surprised to hear that he had been replaced by Dooplinity for some time. Booses then explained the predicament of the Boos on the Forsaken Isle, and how they would likely need to return to his rule. However, Shamses seemed to oblige with the revolution and also, shockingly, handed Luigi the Time Crystal that he found sitting out in Scorching Sands and kept it as his own. The chapter then ended with Booses saying that he would continue to travel with Luigi, since the Boos could probably manage on their own. Chapter 4: A Volcanic Venture Chapter 5: Detective Luigi Chapter 6: A Frozen Kingdom Chapter 7: The Reign of Terror Chapter 8: The Watch of Eternity Luigi's Partners Partners can be leveled up by Merlon in Moretime City for a cost of 3 Shine Sprites to boost them to the Super Rank. When Luigi finds the Magic Orb in Chapter 5, he can give it to Merlon to level up partners again to the Ultra Rank. A mysterious character appears in Moretime City after Chapter 8 and is able to rank up partners to the Master Rank after a series of training. Every time a partner ranks up, their HP goes up by five, they learn a new move, and their attack goes up by 1. Enemies See here for a list of all enemies in the game. Locations This is a list of all of the major locations in the game. There are other areas that Luigi can visit after completing the main story, but those are separate from the main areas. Gallery PaperLuigiScreenshot.png|A screenshot of a battle in Moretime Underground. SlackaSideView.png|Slacka in a side view. This is how he looks during a battle. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Electric Enterprises Category:2016 Category:Wii U Games Category:Time Travel Category:Luigi Category:Luigi Games